


Horror Movie Sleep Over

by halokit1231



Series: Game Over AU [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Pearl and Garnet are at a friend's party Amethyst falls asleep while babysitting. So Steven and Connie decide to watch a horror movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movie Sleep Over

“Amethyst’s asleep.” Steven whispered as he tiptoed back into the living room a movie in his hands. Connie poked her head out of the blanket she had built in front of the tv, she smiled and scooted over for Steven to crawl in.

“Alright, what movie did you get?” Connie asked as Steven put the dvd into the player. He looked at the covers one of which had a circle on the cover with the words “The Ring” in the center.

“It’s called the Ring….” He replied as Connie hit play on the dvd remote.

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard of that. It’s pretty good from what I hear.” Connie replied reaching her hand into the popcorn bowl and pulling a handful out. The movie began and as it played Steven found himself getting closer and closer to Connie. He didn’t want to admit it but he hated horror movies. They scared him beyond belief and even though Connie was making it just a tad bit better with her commentary. He still jumped every time the static noise happened.

Even the beginning managed to freak him out especially the tape itself. The part with the finger being stabbed through made him sick. He had a dream once where all his fingers turned into cats that then turned him into a giant cat monster. Ever since he’s been terrified of anything that involved fingers being stabbed through or cut off or anything like that really. As the movie progressed his fear must have been getting more obvious because Connie asked

“Steven, are you ok? If you’re scared we can turn this off.” She offered looking concerned. Steven forced a small smile and shook his head 

“No, no I’m fine.” He lied turning back to the TV just in time to see the horse jump off the side of the boat. He gasped and covered his eyes.

“Ok, let’s turn it off.” Connie said reaching to turn off the tv, Steven reached forward and grabbed Connie’s hand stopping her.

“No, no. Really it’s fine. Just you know…. Me and animals….” Connie looked over to him and smiled gentle. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. For the rest of the movie the two held each other’s hands. Connie kept with her commentary trying to lighten the movie. Every time either of them got scared they’d squeeze each other’s hand. Slowly the two had gotten closer to each other until they were right next to each other. When the movie ended Connie forced a little laugh and smiled at Steven.

“So do you think we’re cursed now?” Steven joked forcing a smile back at Connie. He was trying to hide that he was still scared. Connie laughed and shook his head.

“Nah, we didn’t watch the actual tape. Just a dvd cover.” Connie replied with a small shrug, the two laughed again until Steven’s phone began to ring. Their laughs died down quickly and both stared at the phone. Steven looked to Connie then back to his phone, his heart raced and he felt himself begin to sweat from nerves. He reached and grabbed the phone checking the caller ID. It was from a number he didn’t recognize, he looked to Connie. She shook her head no but he still answered the phone.

“Seven days.” The voice on the other end was exactly like the one from the movie. His heart nearly stopped at that and the color flushed from his face. The call ended and he looked to Connie wide eyed and scared.

“M-maybe if we watch it again we’ll have a longer time to live.” Steven suggested shrugging. He reached to turn off the tv when something grabbed his hand, he looked up and saw a girl with black hair covering her face. He screamed which caused Connie to scream and fall back hitting the chair holding the blankets up and knocking it over on top of her and Steven. The person let go of Steven’s arm and began to laugh extremely loudly. Steven and Connie pushed their way out of the fort to see Amethyst standing there pushing her hair out of her face and laughing.

“Amethyst!” Steven and Connie yelled faces flushing from embarrassment. Amethyst grinned at them and plopped down on the ground next to them. In her free hand she held several other movies.

“Man you guys are gullible! That movies totally a fake. I’ve watched it like five times this year alone.” she laughed dropped the movies onto the ground. Steven lightly pushed Amethyst face still bright red.

“What about the phone number and the voice?” Connie asked crossing her arms and sitting up. Amethyst grinned brightly at her and cleared her throat.

“What you mean this voice?” she asked in a perfect imitation of the voice on the phone. She laughed again when both the kids looked down sheepishly, they should have guessed. Amethyst was great at impressions and changing her voice. “The call was from this phone I found. I heard you guys watching the movie and just couldn’t help myself.” She explained with a shrug and pulled a phone out of her pocket. Connie looked at it and frowned

“Where’d you get that?” she asked. Amethyst shrugged again

“Found it at school. Enough about this, if you want to watch more I brought some.” She said grabbing one of the movies from the stack and holding it up. Steven and Connie looked to each other again.

“Do you want to?” Connie asked

“Only if you want too…..” Steven replied, she smiled and nodded her head. Amethyst’s grin grew and she hugged the two.

“Alright then kiddies! This next one’s really gonna scare you!” she said grabbing the movie on the top of the stack and putting it into the player. Around the middle of that movie Connie reached over and grabbed Steven’s hand again. The two stayed like that through the rest of the night and the horror movie marathon. They even fell asleep with their hands held together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine, unedited and what not. Just thought I'd repost some of my old stuff here. It's from my tumblr blog  
> shipinguniverse.tumblr.com


End file.
